1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring loaded friction clutches in general and more particularly to locking devices for locking the adjusting ring after being adjusted to compensate for wear in the friction surfaces of such clutches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic adjusting devices interposed in the lever system of a friction clutch so as to be operable to compensate wear of the friction surfaces are well known. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,207,051, 2,280,355, and 3,752,286. While these particular arrangements operate in a satisfactory manner to compensate for wear, it can be seen that numerous parts are required to accomplish the desired result. Further, the operating parts are disposed outside the cover thereby subjecting them to possible damage. While the U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,802, has remedied this problem somewhat by providing an automatic adjusting device positioned within the cover member. Here again, the arrangement required an expressive mechanism.
Oftentimes, spring loaded friction clutches provided with such automatic clutch adjusting devices are rebuilt and equipped with manual devices for locking the adjusting ring to effectively reduce the rebuilding cost by utilizing less expensive manual adjusting and locking means.